


Touch the Night

by Azar



Category: Forever Knight, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Female-Centric, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate goes missing on leave in Toronto, Teyla becomes determined to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falcon_horus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=falcon_horus).



> This was originally meant to be part of a longer "five things" fic that would've been a fix-it for Kate's last episode, but I couldn't come up with five things. *g* Hope you like it anyway!

It had been several weeks since Kate had disappeared during what was meant to be a routine leave back on Earth. She had last been seen traveling home to a city called Toronto, from whence she had simply vanished.

A search had been organized, of course. Stargate Command's continued existence depended on secrecy, or so Teyla had been told, so the unexplained disappearance of any person who had set foot inside the mountain or through the stargate was of utmost concern. 

The difficult part for Teyla had lain in persuading General Landry to let her join in the search for the woman whom she'd begun to think of not merely as a healer, but also as a friend, perhaps more. But, in the end he had consented--albeit reluctantly--because there was no reason for him not to: there was nothing about her physically that set her apart from the humans of Earth, so long as she adopted their manner of dress, and should anyone note her behavior to be peculiar, she was to tell them she came from “Tasmania" and was still a student of “English."

Toronto as well had taken some getting accustomed to--it was very different from the one Earth city she had “seen" though John's eyes two years ago, Colorado Springs--but Teyla was nothing if not determined and by the third week, she walked these streets as confidently as if she had been born to them, showing Kate's picture to everyone she met and hoping against hope for some lead. 

Tonight, after praying fruitlessly to the Ancestors for so many days, that lead had come. A young man had remembered seeing a woman of Kate's description departing a “club" known as “the Raven." So, after obtaining directions and making contact with her search team to advise them of her destination, she had found her way here.

Music pulsed through the small, dark room, lit only by a few dim, colored lights: music unlike anything she had ever heard on Athos. Some of her friends on Atlantis possessed music that was somewhat similar, but it was generally only brought out upon the occasion of a party or holiday. The sound began to pulse through her body as well, as though summoning her to the dance, but Teyla ignored it. She was here with a purpose.

Striding with head held high to the peculiar high table that lined one end of the room, with patrons seated on high stools on one side of it and a shelf lined with bottles on the other, she withdrew the picture and displayed it to the man who approached her, a tall man with close-cropped blond hair and cold blue eyes. Something about him ran cold fingers up Teyla's spine, but she refused to show fear. “I am looking for this woman..." she stated, passing the photograph across the smooth surface.

The man's face curled into a sneer and his hand stroked the photograph almost possessively before sliding it towards her once again, but he spoke in an implacable voice. “I'm afraid I can't say I've seen her. Pity--she is quite...lovely."

She studied him, her eyes narrowing. “You are lying."

“Am I?" the man asked, sounding almost amused. He raised a glass of wine to his lips and Teyla frowned. There was something about the wine, as well...something she could almost...smell. 

He leaned in towards her, eyes of ice boring into her own and his voice dropping into a deeper cadence that made her shiver. “Or perhaps you've simply been searching too long for your friend and are willing to grasp at straws to find her, no matter how false the trail may turn out to be."

Teyla fought a shiver--his voice, much like the illusions created by the Wraith, seemed designed to compel belief. Fortunately for her, her own Wraith blood made her immune to their deceptions and she had no intention of proving more vulnerable to this...man, whatever manner of creature he was.

She leaned forward, meeting his gaze as fiercely as he had met hers. “I am not leaving this place without her," she stated in a quiet, firm voice.

The blond man's eyes narrowed angrily. “I am not a wise man to anger," he hissed, something almost...golden...flickering through his eyes and disappearing.

“If you truly have nothing to hide, you would not be angry," Teyla replied in a low, tight voice, her own eyes flashing dangerously. “And you would be most unwise to make an enemy of me as well. While I cannot kill you, as your people have laws governing such things, you do not seem to be a man who desires...scrutiny. If you do not allow me to see Kate, and either prove to me that she is well or release her to me, I will bring the eyes of your world's leaders down upon this place, and you will not be able to dismiss them so easily, not if you wish to protect any of your secrets."

Before he could give any answer to her threat, a familiar voice spoke sadly behind her. “I knew they would send someone to look for me. Somehow I didn't expect it to be you."

Teyla spun, in that instant not caring about the danger she had invited upon herself by turning her back to the strange man. “Kate!" She flung her arms around her, but pulled back a heartbeat later, her own heart speeding up with a sudden chill of fear.

Kate's skin was cool, cool but not cold, like touching a body that had just died rather than one which had been dead for some time. It had always been warm before. Also, the red hair which had made her skin seem paler than it was now made her look white as bone. Moreover, when Teyla touched her, the same shiver passed through her--almost like the sixth sense that warned her of proximity of the Wraith, only not so strong--that she'd felt when she met the strange man behind the bar. And the same odor emanated from the glass of wine in Kate's hands, an odor she could at last identify--blood.

“What has he done to you?" she asked in a strangled whisper, taking an involuntary step backwards.

Kate's answering smile was sad. “Go home, Teyla. Tell everyone that you found me...and that I'm dead. It's close enough to the truth anyway."

“I don"t...I don’t understand," Teyla found herself stammering.

Kate glanced behind her, probably at the man, as if for approval. When he apparently gave it, she looked Teyla in the eyes...

And suddenly those were not the eyes she had known, the eyes of her friend. They were golden--no, yellow, like the eyes of the wild cats that roamed New Athos--and the mouth that Kate opened revealed two long, sharp canines, the like of which she had never before seen a human possess.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Teyla just stared until the monster faded and was once more the woman she called...friend.

Kate smiled sadly at her once more. “As you can see, nothing has changed but everything has changed. Either way, I still can"t return with you. The days are too long, there."

“What is it you have become?" Teyla asked.

Kate dropped her eyes for a long moment before answering, still with that same regretful smile. “The Wraith are not the only ones who feed upon the life-blood of their victims." Then, as if to demonstrate her point, she raised the blood-laced wine to her lips and took a deep drink. Looking back into Teyla's horrified eyes for one last moment, she begged in a whisper, “Forget me, Teyla." Then she vanished into the crowd as if she had never been there at all.


End file.
